The Military Case
by Plumedelecriture50
Summary: Inspirée de l'épisode 7 de la saison 6 avec Jay. Pour une fois je vous laisse la surprise de découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Elle travaillait depuis plusieurs heures, comme depuis le début elle vient tôt le matin pour avancer ses dossiers, sa paperasse avant qu'une nouvelle affaire ne tombe sur son bureau. Ou au contraire, avancer sur une enquête, mais ça faisait quelques jours que tout était relativement calme aux bureaux, pas d'affaire majeure, ce qui n'est pas plus mal pour l'unité. D'un soupir las, la jeune femme referma son énième dossier de la matinée avant de se lever, prenant le temps d'étirer les muscles de son dos et de ses jambes avant de se rendre dans la salle de pause afin de prendre un café noir bien corsé.

— Bonjour, lança un de ses collègues qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu ce matin.

— Bonjour, une matinée de libre qui fait du bien ? s'enquit-elle.

— Absolument, on se voit pour le déjeuner ?

— Bien sûr.

Leur supérieur vînt les rejoindre, la mine fermée comme à chaque fois qu'ils ont une nouvelle enquête. Sans rien dire, les deux inspecteurs le suivirent dans son bureau où un écran de télévision diffusait la chaîne infos.

— Ce matin deux bombes ont explosés à Chicago. Les deux engins visés des militaires, ou vétérans. Nous prenons ça comme un attentat, le FBI va rejoindre la partie et pour ça je veux la meilleure équipe sur le coup. Prenez vos sacs de secours, le jet décolle dans dix minutes.

Durant le vol, elle ne dit rien fixant simplement le ciel, réfléchissant à l'enquête. Quelques pistes lui venaient en tête mais il faudra discuter avec les témoins, premiers intervenants et avec la police. Seraient-ils là ? Il y a de forte chance, c'est leur secteur et puis ça touche une côté sensible pour l'un d'eux.

— Il y a eu des morts ? demanda-t-elle.

— Un agent de la police qui venait d'arriver sur les lieux.

Les véhicules les attendaient à la descente de l'avion. Naturellement, elle se mit derrière le volant, laissant qui le voulait monter à ses côtés.

« Changement de programme, une autre explosion dans un dispensaire pour militaire. On se retrouve sur place. »

— On est quand-même loin des lieux, fit remarquer Damien.

Elle n'y prêta guère attention et écrasa la pédale d'accélération avant de tourner sur la droite.

Les Renseignements premiers sur les lieux s'occupèrent des victimes. Jay ne perdit pas un instant avant de foncer à l'intérieur sortir les blessés. Atwater vînt lui prêter main forte, ce qui permit de sortir bon nombre de personne des fois qu'il y est une autre bombe.

— Bien, on interroge les témoins. Voyez si il n'y a pas des caméras de surveillance aux alentours, ou des personnes ayant filmé avec leurs téléphones ! commença Voight.

— Le FBI est de la partie on dirait, commenta Antonio en désignant trois gros SUV noirs venant de se garer juste devant le cordon de sécurité.

— Oh oh les gars… on va avoir un problème, intervint Ruzzek en montrant les agents.

Erin Lindsay en personne se rapprochait des lieux, posant des questions à certains patrouilleurs. Upton, Atwater et Ruzzek se tournèrent tous vers Jay, poster un peu plus loin près de l'ambulance 61 afin d'aider Brett et Foster.

— Hank Voight Renseignements, se présenta le sergent de l'unité.

— Arthur Mitwell FBI. Et mes agents.

Erin aperçut Brett et décida d'aller voir la jeune ambulancière pour avoir quelques informations et les ressentit de cette dernière lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur place.

— Brett, je peux te poser quelques questions ? demanda Erin.

— Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait peur ! Il faut que j'emmène mon patient à l'hôpital, mais après pas de soucis. Je peux te retrouver où ?

— Euh nous n'avons pas encore de bureaux, je te retrouverai à la caserne ou au Med.

Jay qui avait retenu sa respiration la relâcha enfin. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille, mais jamais il ne pensait l'entendre de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'Erin fait ici à Chicago ?

— On y va. Ton aide serait apprécié, coupa Foster en regardant Jay.

— Allons-y, Hailey viendra me récupérer au Med.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Jay se nettoya les mains du sang de la victime, le docteur Rhodes venait de le monter en chirurgie pour arrêter une hémorragie.

— On te dépose quelque part ? demanda Brett en posant une main sur l'épaule du détective.

— Je vais vous accompagner à la caserne, vous posez quelques questions ainsi qu'aux gars qui sont intervenus. Je demanderai à Hailey de venir me chercher.

— Aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec le docteur Halstead ? demanda Foster.

— Effectivement c'est mon frère. Pourquoi donc ? s'informa Jay.

— Comme ça, le nom de famille était le même.

Le reste du trajet se termina dans un silence confortable. Brett accompagna le détective dans la salle commune où les autres pompiers se trouvaient.

— Ah Jay ! Un de tes collègues est dans la salle de réunion en train de nous interroger, lança Hermann.

L'ancien Ranger fronça les sourcils, il était logiquement le seul à venir interroger les pompiers. A moins qu'Upton l'est rejoint pour ensuite le ramener au District. Quel fut son étonnement en voyant Erin en train de discuter avec Otis et Cruz.

— Salut Jay, lança ce dernier.

— Salut les gars, agent Lindsay.

Erin ne répondit pas trop angoissée de se retrouver face à son ancien équipier et petit-ami. Pourtant il s'installa à côté d'elle comme avant et prit également des notes. Ils restèrent une heure pour n'omettre aucuns détails que les pompiers auraient pu voir.

— Je…Je te ramène au 21 ? proposa la jeune femme.

— Oui s'il te plaît.

Jay nota les mains tremblantes d'Erin autour du volant, et son regard fuyant.

— Erin. Détend-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter à la gorge. Mais j'aimerai qu'on discute une fois que l'enquête sera terminée.

— D'accord. Hmm comme tu as été dans l'armée, est-ce que dans le mode opératoire tu as reconnu des similitudes ?

— C'est vrai que je n'y ai pas pensé, je regarderai de nouveau les photos de la scène au District.

Erin verrouilla sa voiture avant de voir Jay à quelques mètres d'elle. Il lui attrapa doucement une main avant de la presser.

— Je suis content de te revoir, même si j'aurais aimé dans d'autres circonstances.

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour la façon dont je t'ai abandonné.

Jay l'attira contre lui avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage. A la mi-journée, l'enquête n'avait pas avancé énormément.

— Selon les autres explosions, il devrait en avoir une dans moins de trente minutes, déclara Antonio.

— Nous devrions faire un tour des lieux fréquentés par les militaires, proposa l'agent Mitwell.

— Upton avec moi, Halstead avec Lindsay, annonça Voight sans laisser le choix.

Jay la laissa conduire, préférant scruter les alentours.

— Arrêtes la voiture Erin !

La jeune femme stoppa nette le véhicule avant de se tourner vers son ancien équipier attendant une explication de sa part. A la place Jay sortit du véhicule se dirigeant vers une personne en uniforme militaire.

— Hey !

— Jay ?

— Comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, et toi ? Que fais-tu par ici ?

— Je suis de retour à Chicago, détective dans la police. Toujours dans l'armée ? demanda le jeune homme en montrant sa plaque.

— C'est top.

— Oh, je te présente l'agent fédérale Erin Lindsay, nous travaillions conjointement sur une enquête.

— Les explosions ? demanda la belle brune.

— Oui, Erin je te présente le lieutenant Katsa Halstead, continua Jay.

— Pardon mais c'est sergent maintenant, corrigea la sœur de Jay.

Erin rigola avant de serrer la main de la jeune femme.

— Plus jeune ou plus vieille que lui ? s'enquit Erin.

— Egale. Nous sommes jumeaux.

Erin les regarda étonnée, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Jay ait une sœur jumelle. Et il ne lui en a jamais parlé. Même si il était resté très secret sur sa famille, une jumelle n'est pas quelque chose de commun.

— Tu n'es pas déployée ? demanda Jay à sa jumelle

— Non, j'ai des « missions » à effectuer sur le continent et notamment à Chicago. Et après ils m'accordent quelques vacances avant de me renvoyer en mission.

— Tu pourrais venir passer quelques jours à la maison, proposa Jay.

Sa sœur accepta avant de lui glisser une carte avec son numéro dans sa poche.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu ? demanda Erin alors qu'ils venaient de remonter en voiture.

— Oui, elle est très souvent en mission. Il était rare qu'on se voie quand j'étais à l'armée, elle était toujours déployée soit à l'autre bout du monde, soit à l'autre bout du même pays. Puis on s'est disputé, une lettre de temps en temps et puis on s'est chacun consacré à notre carrière, raconta Jay.

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur observant sa jumelle entrée dans bâtiment, avant de voir ce dernier exploser.

— KAT' !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les larmes aux yeux Jay couru jusqu'au lieu de l'explosion.

— Katsa, je t'en supplie Kat' répond moi ! appela-t-il.

Erin donna l'alerte à travers la radio demandant des ambulances de toute urgence, avant de rejoindre son ancien collègue. Jay était en train de gravir les décombres, les larmes coulantes le long de ses joues.

— Kat ?!

— Ja…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il l'avait perçu. Le jeune homme souleva du placo avant de la voir, une méchante entaille à la tête.

— J'ai la jambe coincée, haleta Katsa à bout de souffle.

— Ton épaule est dans un drôle d'angle mais tout ce qui t'inquiètes c'est ta jambe ? tenta de plaisanter son jumeau.

— Toujours minimiser les choses tu te rappelles ?

Jay ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le crâne de Katsa. Erin le rejoignit lui râlant qu'il est inconscient d'être entré avant l'arrivée des pompiers car tout aurait pu s'effondre… A deux, ils parvinrent à sortir la militaire, et l'emmener dans la rue où les premiers secours venaient d'arriver. Foster fut la première à les rejoindre, Brett pas très loin sur ses pas avec le brancard.

— Doucement, attention à son épaule les gars, préconisa Brett.

— Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta Jay qui ne pouvait/ voulait pas lâcher la main de Katsa.

— Elle est entre de bonnes mains, on l'emmène au Chicago Med, le rassura Foster.

— Je te retrouve là-bas, souffla Jay en embrassant la joue de sa sœur qui grimaçait.

Erin venait de commencer son compte rendu à l'équipe et au FBI lorsque Jay la rejoignit.

— Tu connais une des victimes ? releva Antonio.

— Oui, Katsa Halstead dans les Rangers.

— Ta femme cachée ? se moqua Ruzzek.

— Sa jumelle, répondit Erin sèchement n'ayant pas appréciée le ton de la blague.

L'agent Mitchell et Voight donnèrent leurs instructions, avant que chacun ne parte faire son boulot. Erin proposa à Jay de le déposer au Chicago Med prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Jay perdu dans ses souvenirs avec sa jumelle. Quant à Erin, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, se jugeant ne pas être à la bonne place pour le réconforter.

— C'est ta sœur, elle va s'accrocher. Vous êtes des durs à cuire les Halstead, déclara Erin.

— Merci Er. La dernière fois où je l'ai eu c'était pour lui annoncer la mort de notre père.

— Pas avant ?! s'étonna l'agent du FBI.

— Non, entre temps elle a changé de numéro. Etant en mission elle n'a pas pu me communiquer le nouveau, l'armée ne voulait pas nous mettre en contact… Il n'y a eu que pour le décès de mon père que ça a été possible. Mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

Les deux firent leur entrée dans l'hôpital, Will désigna d'un signe de tête une chambre. Jay s'y engouffra mais ne vit pas sa jumelle.

— Où est-elle Will ?

— Montée au bloc.

— Hein ?! Mais elle allait bien ! s'exclama Jay.

— Calme-toi. Elle a perdu connaissance, une blessure à la colonne. Il lui fallait de la moelle osseuse…

— Prend la mienne, nous sommes jumeaux !

— On a déjà un donneur Jay, qui était sur place. Rhodes est en train de finir l'opération, il a du refixer son épaule, expliqua Will.

— Va-t-elle avoir des séquelles ?

— De la rééducation, des difficultés au début pour se servir de son bras et sa main, mais sur le long terme ça ira, intervint Rhodes en les rejoignant.

Jay le remercia avant de laisser Maggie le guider jusqu'à la chambre de Katsa.

— Salut belle au bois dormante, se moqua Jay.

— Salut zombie de Walking Dead !

— J'aime ta sœur ! rigola Erin.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais m'obtenir l'identité de mon donneur ? demanda Katsa.

— Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée Kat'…

— Il s'appelle Kelly Severide, intervint Erin.

— Aide-moi à me lever JayJay, lança sa jumelle en tentant de se redresser.

— Même pas en rêve, tu restes couchée ! s'exclama Will.

— Quelle entrée le rouquin ! piqua Katsa.

Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, c'est Severide qui fit son entrée dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Les deux firent connaissance, et se découvrir pleins de points en commun.

— Ca ne va pas poser de problème ton épaule ? demanda Severide.

— Je vais être mise au placard le temps que je sois à 100%.

— L'occasion de profiter pour se reposer, et voyager, proposa le pompier.

— Lieutenant il est temps de retourner dans votre chambre, annonça Maggie en s'approchant des deux.

Severide se leva difficilement avant d'embrasser le front de son amie. L'infirmière en chef lui indiqua la chaise roulante où il s'assit. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de revenir le lendemain matin avec deux croissants.

— Ils ont retrouvés des survivants hier ? demanda Katsa.

— Oui, seulement quatre morts au lieu de centaine. Il y a eu une alerte pendant la nuit, mais ils n'ont trouvés aucune bombe. L'unité de ton frère a trouvé deux pistes mais apparemment ça n'a mené nulle part.

— Etrange, ils n'ont pas trouvé d'empreintes ?

— Non rien.

— Kelly tu pourras me faire une faveur ? demanda Katsa.

— Je t'écoute.

— Amènes-moi sur les lieux des sinistres. J'aimerai voir si quelque chose me saute aux yeux, des détails que n'aurait pas vu mon frère.

— Si tu acceptes un dîner avec moi, déclara Kelly fier de son compromis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Jay retourna sur les lieux de la deuxième explosion, et quelle fut sa surprise en voyant la voiture du lieutenant Severide devant.

— Tu vois ça, je suis sûre que ça fait partie du mécanisme.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ?! s'exclama Jay

— Salut frangin, viens voir ça.

— Je ne demanderai même pas ce que tu fais en dehors de l'hôpital.

— Kelly m'a emmené, ne lui en veut pas. Je me suis montrée convaincante.

Jay la regarda un levant un sourcil désespéré. Katsa leur expliqua son hypothèse avant que Severide ne leur explique ce qu'il a constaté au cours de l'intervention avant qu'ils ne laissent la place aux policiers. Katsa grimaça discrètement en posant une main sur son épaule.

— Kat' tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Jay en s'approchant d'elle.

— J'ai vraiment mal à l'épaule.

— On devrait la ramener à l'hôpital, elle est pâle, émit le pompier.

Le trio sortit du bâtiment, Jay ouvrit la portière passagère pour sa sœur mais fut stoppé par la voix de Severide l'appelant. Sa jumelle était évanouie dans les bras du Lieutenant.

— Elle a juste perdue connaissance. Mettons-la dans ta voiture pour l'emmener au Med.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard ils faisaient leur apparition à l'hôpital. Rhodes prit en charge la jeune femme laissant les deux hommes pantois. Jay tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente incapable de rester calme.

— Elle va bien, mais… commença le chirurgien.

— C'est toujours mauvais quand il y a un mais de votre bouche, commenta Jay qui se passa une main dans les cheveux.

— Elle a subi plusieurs blessures à l'épaule, et celle du à l'explosion a été fatale.

— Comment ça ?

— Votre sœur va subir petit à petit une perte sensorielle et motrice de son bras. Je ne peux rien y faire, seulement lui proposer de faire de la kiné pour repousser la perte de motricité et de soulager son bras lorsque ça sera trop dur avec une attelle.

Severide remercia le médecin avant de couler un regard vers le détective.

— Elle ne pourra pas retourner à l'armée, commenta Jay.

— Vous serez réunis au moins.

Le lendemain les jumeaux arrivèrent au District. Platt se moqua de Jay sur le fait qu'il avait gardé secret sa sœur jumelle, et qu'ils se ressemblent énormément.

— Tiens Jay on a reçu de l'aide de pointe ! s'exclama Ruzzek en pointant les ordinateurs.

Jay se raidit légèrement en voyant Mouse derrière les écrans avant de tourner la tête vers sa jumelle.

— Yo Mouse tu savais pour la jumelle de Jay ? demanda Atwater.

Mouse ne répondit pas, fixant cette dernière plus que mal à l'aise.

— Bonjour Katsa.

— Bonjour Craig.

L'atmosphère était froide tout d'un coup, aucun détective n'osait parler. Jay attrapa délicatement le bras valide de sa jumelle, mais cette dernière se dégagea.

— Je vais me faire un café, Erin tu te joints à moi ?

La concernée la suivit dans la salle de pause, quant à Jay il entraîna Mouse dans une accolade.

— Comment vas-tu vieux ?

— Bien écoute, j'étais à Milwaukee quand j'ai entendu parler des explosions. Même si il y a le FBI je me suis dit que je pouvais venir donner un coup de main. Elle va bien ? demanda Mouse en désignant Katsa.

Jay lui apprit l'état de sa jumelle avant que Voight ne reprenne la main sur l'équipe.

— Ca avait l'air plutôt tendu là-bas, tu connais Mouse ? s'enquit Erin en avalant une gorgée de café.

— Nous étions mariés. Il m'a enlevé la garde de ma fille.

— Mouse a osé faire ça ? Pourquoi ?! s'étonna Erin en imaginant pas le jeune homme faire ça.

— On a commencé à sortir ensemble à nos 16 ans, à nos 18 ans nous nous sommes mariés. Puis nous avons eu Lindsay, notre fille deux ans plus tard. I ans je suis rentrée du front, je souffrais d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique sévère, la puce avait 4 ans. Mouse est partit en séjour 5 jours à Milwaukee, nous laissant seul. J'ai eu une grosse crise post-traumatique. Pendant 5 jours j'ai vécu une illusion, j'étais de retour au combat en pleine attaque avec ma fille…

— Elle l'a enfermée durant 5 jours dans un petit placard dans le noir et sans eau. Katsa était armée, Lindsay était traumatisé. Elle est claustrophobe maintenant, déclara Mouse en les rejoignant.

— Tu n'as pas été d'un grand soutien alors que moi j'étais là pour toi quand ça n'allait pas ! Et la seule façon que tu as trouvé pour me remercier c'est de m'avoir laissé me démerder avec mes démons et m'enlever ma fille ! riposta Katsa les larmes aux yeux avant de partir précipitamment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Mouse se gratta la tête en regardant ses écrans, il a trouvé plusieurs pistes pour l'équipe bien qu'il devrait se réjouir il n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose le chiffonne.

— Erin je peux te parler de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il alors que la jeune femme passée devant.

— Euh oui ? Du nouveau sur l'affaire ?

— Non c'est un peu plus personnel en fait.

— Katsa ?

— Oui. Je… Je m'en veux. C'est vrai qu'elle m'a soutenu quand je suis revenu du front alors que je ne l'ai pas fait.

Mouse s'essuya nerveusement les yeux, arrachant un pincement au cœur à Erin.

— Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Tu devrais la laisser voir la petite, organiser une rencontre. Si tu angoisses du déroulement fait le dans un endroit public, avec du monde autour de toi.

— Tu viendrais ? demanda Mouse.

— Si tu veux. Tu peux même demander à Jay de venir si tu préfères.

— C'est sa sœur jumelle, il sera de son côté.

— Mais ça fera du monde au cas où. Parles-en à ta fille avant, savoir ce qu'elle en pense.

— Lind…Lindsay n'en parle jamais.

— Elle n'ose peut-être pas abordée le sujet, du peur de ta réaction.

Mouse la remercia, avant qu'une alarme sur un des écrans se déclenche encore une explosion dans un centre pour militaire.

— Mouse peux-tu relier tous les lieux des explosions des fois qu'il y aurait un certain symbole derrière ça, ou d'avantage de cible dans un même coin, commanda Erin en partant.

Katsa courrait depuis un moment, le long de la rivière de Chicago profitant de l'air frais foutant son visage, lui faisant presque oublier la douleur lancinante dans son épaule.

— Tu sais que dans ton état tu n'es pas censée courir avec ton épaule.

— Vous savez Lieutenant que ça fait au moins quinze minutes que je vous ai remarqué, rigola Katsa en se tournant vers Severide.

— Un déjeuner avec moi ? proposa le pompier.

— Vous êtes direct au moins, mais j'aime bien ça, rigola Katsa tout en posant une main sur le torse du Lieutenant.

— Je prends ça pour un oui alors, insinua Severide.

Katsa acquiesça avant de le suivre vers son véhicule. Ils se rendirent dans le centre-ville, dans un petit café qui faisait fureur depuis plusieurs semaines.

— Alors parlez-moi de vous monsieur le lieutenant des pompiers, sourit Katsa

Kelly lui parla de son enfance, de son rêve de devenir pompier, puis de ses cours à l'académie et ses plus beaux souvenirs pendant les interventions. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Katsa de parler d'elle, mais elle resta plutôt vague tout de même de peur de l'avis de Severide.

— Ton avocat le savait que Mouse ne t'a pas soutenu à ton retour ?

— Il le savait, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il était vraiment impliqué pour me défendre. Juste une folle se noyant dans ses démons.

Pour toute réponse Severide se saisit de sa main qu'il pressa doucement. Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant que Katsa ne se lève pour enlacer le cou du pompier et d'enfouir son visage dans le creux entre son cou et son épaule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Mouse se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux en regardant sa fille en train de jouer tranquillement avec ses poupées dans sa chambre.

— Ma puce ?

— Oui papa ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses si on allait voir maman ? Manger une glace ou une gaufre avec elle ? Est-ce que tu en as envie ? proposa-t-il maladroitement ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

— Pourquoi pas, répondit la petite Lindsay en haussant les épaules indifférente tout en continuant de jouer.

Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que Mouse fut plus que surprit de la réaction de sa fille. Il aurait pensé que Lindsay aurait refusé en criant, ou l'aurait supplié de ne pas l'obligé à y aller en pleurant… Mais face à l'indifférence de cette dernière il était totalement déstabilisé.

— Ca ne te dérange pas ?

— Non.

— Tu es sûre ? Parce qu'on n'est pas obligé d'y...

— Si tu me l'as proposé c'est que tu as envie, je la connais pas de toute façon, donc pourquoi pas.

Ce fut un coup de massue pour Mouse, il resta interdit quelques secondes en regardant sa fille de 9 ans, leur fille. « Je ne la connais pas » sonnait dure dans la bouche de Lindsay. Pour elle Katsa n'était pas sa mère, pourtant elle avait 5 ans lorsqu'il l'a emmené avec lui, quand il a commis cette erreur.

— Et puis ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas emmené manger une glace.

Mouse doutait vraiment que ça soit une bonne idée de l'emmener voir Katsa. Ça serait peut-être dure pour Katsa de voir que leur fille la prend pour une inconnue.

« _Salut Jay, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée cette rencontre._ »

« _Mouse sérieux, tu ne vas pas faire marche arrière au dernier moment. Laisse-la voir sa fille. Après votre départ, Kat est repartie au combat et elle n'est jamais revenue. 5ans. 5 ans de combat sans jamais rentrer au pays, ou avoir des nouvelles de son enfant. S'il te plaît, ne fait pas marche arrière._ »

« _J'ai juste peur que la réaction de Lindsay ne blesse Katsa._ »

« _Ce n'est pas à toi de juger vieux. Kat' se doute bien que la petite ne va pas lui sauter dans les bras. Et je serai là pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien._ »

« _Ne m'en veux pas, mais j'ai demandé à Erin de venir également_. »

« _Tu fais ce que tu veux mon pote. Il faut que j'y retourne le FBI à une piste pour notre criminel._ »

Mouse caressa les cheveux de Lindsay avant de se lever pour lui sortir des affaires de son armoire. Le père choisit un jean foncé, un petit haut blanc à paillettes.

— Est-ce que je peux mettre ma veste en cuir avec ? demanda Lindsay en se levant.

— Si tu veux chérie, je vais prendre ma douche ça va aller toi ?

Pour toute réponse la petite fille vînt lui faire un câlin. Mouse profita de la chaleur du petit corps de sa fille avant de la lancer sur le lit et de la chatouiller.

Craig prit soin de bien s'habiller, et se coiffer. Erin toqua à la porte, elle savait que Mouse allait angoisser et lui avait dit qu'elle le rejoindrait chez lui.

— Erin merci d'être venue ! s'exclama Mouse en lui ouvrant la porte.

— C'est normal, comment vas-tu ?

— Bien, un peu angoissé. J'ai peur que ça tourne mal, ou que ça ne blesse Katsa, avoua Mouse.

— Il n'y a pas de raison. On devrait y aller si on ne veut pas être en retard.

— Lindsay, tu te souviens de mon amie Erin ? demanda Mouse alors que la petite fille les rejoignait.

— Oui elle est venue me garder quand tu devais travaillais tard. Tu viens avec nous ?

— Bien sûr si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu es contente d'aller voir ta maman ? questionna Erin.

Lindsay haussa les épaules, réitérant qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Mouse grimaça n'aimant pas le fait que sa fille voit sa mère comme une étrangère. Il n'apprécie pas le fait que pour l'enfant Katsa ne soit qu'une étrangère qui n'a rien à rien à voir avec eux. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, Katsa Halstead reste sa mère, celle qui l'a porté pendant 9 mois. Avant cet incident leur vie était parfaite…

Jay enlaça la taille de sa sœur, elle angoissait à l'idée de revoir la petite après 5 ans de séparation.

— Tu es sûr qu'elle aimera le bracelet ? demanda Katsa en se tournant vers Jay.

— Mais oui, par contre toi tu dois te détendre absolument.

— Allons marcher un peu en attendant qu'ils arrivent, intervint Severide.

Jay acquiesça en regardant le pompier, content qu'il soit venu pour soutenir sa jumelle. Katsa réajusta le scratch de son attelle avant de suivre Severide vers un chemin de terre près du lac laissant Jay souffler quelques minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jay aperçut Erin arrivée Mouse à ses côtés avec la petite Lindsay. Il priait intérieurement pour que tout se passe bien.

— Salut Jay, sourit Erin.

— Er, ça fait plaisir de te voir en dehors du boulot.

— Parrain ! s'exclama Lindsay en lui sautant dans les bras.

— Elle n'est pas arrivée ? s'enquit Mouse en regardant autour d'eux.

— Partie marcher un peu pour se détendre. Elle est angoissée. Alors petit cœur, prête à voir ta maman ? demanda Jay.

Lindsay haussa les épaules indifférentes à la situation. Jay échangea un regard inquiet avec Mouse.

— Viens ma puce, je voudrai te parler juste avant, intervint Jay en attrapant la petite.

Il la posa sur un muret pour qu'elle soit à sa hauteur. Il voulait lui parler avant l'arrivée de Katsa, la prévenir que sa maman allait être un peu angoissée, maladroite.

— Tu vas rester avec nous parrain ?

— Oui, on reste tous avec vous. Tu n'as rien à craindre, ta maman est gentille. Et je sais que tu lui manques énormément.

— Jay, ta sœur arrive, intervint Erin qui était surprise de voir Severide.

Mouse se renfrogna en voyant le pompier aux côtés de son ex-femme.

 **Flash-Back**

 _Mouse traina des pieds jusqu'à la bibliothèque, leur prof d'histoire leur a donné un sujet à rédiger, en plus d'un exposé à réaliser avec un camarade. Pour le moment il préfère se concentrer sur la rédaction._

 _— Pas de téléphone, rappela la documentaliste._

 _Mouse erra un moment dans la section médiévale, prit quelques bouquins ne trouvant pas celui qu'il voulait absolument._

 _— Salut, lança une fille assit de biais._

 _— Salut._

 _— Moyen-Age aussi ? Ce manuel est plutôt pas mal, il englobe plusieurs aspects._

 _— Je le cherchais justement mais je l'emprunterai plus tard, déclara Mouse essayant de se rappeler de son prénom._

 _— Sinon tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, on travaille tous les deux dessus en même temps. Et comme tu vas venir bosser tes maths avec Jay, on pourrait également en profiter pour travailler l'histoire ensuite._

 _— La jumelle de Jay ! réalisa Mouse._

 _— Tu ne m'avais pas reconnu ?! s'étonna-t-elle._

 _— Non vraiment désolé._

 _Katsa rigola en le voyant rougir, elle tapota la place libre à côté d'elle lui signifiant de la rejoindre._

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Mouse ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant de ce petit moment qui fut le début d'une grande et belle aventure jusqu'à ce qu'il merde.

Jay prit les devant et rejoignit sa sœur, il voulait lui parler avant qu'elle ne voit la petite, la mettre peut-être en garde. Katsa fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher aussi sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— J'ai discuté avec Lindsay, elle ne te connaît pas. Ou ne te reconnait pas comme étant sa mère en tout cas. Je lui ai demandé si elle était contente de te revoir, mais elle est restée indifférente. Mouse craint que ça ne te blesse que la petite te repousse. Je préfère te prévenir que tu ne te fais pas de faux espoir.

— Il faudra peut-être plusieurs entrevues avant que les choses ne commencent à évoluer, intervint Severide.

— Sûrement, mais je pense que pour une première entrevue ça serait mieux que tu ne viennes pas Severide. Ne pas perturber Lindsay qui va déjà revoir sa mère, suggéra Jay en regardant le Lieutenant des pompiers.

Kelly embrassa les cheveux de Katsa avant de s'éloigner non sans avoir jeter un petit coup d'œil vers l'enfant. Katsa se frotta nerveusement son épaule blessée, elle aurait préféré que Severide reste avec elle.

— Détends-toi ma puce, ça va bien se passer.

— Je n'en suis pas si sûre, chuchota Katsa.

— Mais si, tu dois seulement passer du temps avec elle, rassura Jay en l'enlaçant doucement.

Katsa passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux les ramenant en arrière.

— Bon allons-y, déclara-t-elle.

Jay passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur, l'entraînant avec lui vers le petit groupe à quelques mètres d'eux. Erin la salua d'un signe de tête mais préféra rester en retrait pour ne pas déranger. Mouse se décida à faire le premier pas, et étreignit Katsa, tout en faisant attention à son épaule.

— Content que tu sois là.

— Merci de me laisser la revoir.

— Lindsay vient voir s'il te plaît, appela Mouse.

Ses longs cheveux châtains au vent la petite fille s'approcha de ses deux parents…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lindsay observa Katsa approcher, la petite fille nota les longs cheveux châtains comme les siens et les yeux bleus de la femme face à elle. Mais son père a également des yeux bleus donc pour elle ça ne voulait rien dire. Elle soupira, sa seule envie étant d'être dans sa chambre à jouer avec ses poupées.

Katsa se baissa devant sa fille, étonnée de la taille de son bébé.

— Bonjour Lindsay, commença-t-elle dans un murmure.

— Bonjour, répondit la petite d'une voix monotone.

— Je t'ai ramené ça. C'est rien mais j'espère que tu aimeras, déclara Katsa en lui tendant le bracelet qu'elle avait été acheté accompagnée de Severide.

Lindsay l'observa avant de le mettre à son poignet et de remercier Katsa sans pour autant lui faire de bisou.

— Eh bien, si nous allions manger une glace ? proposa Mouse pour venir à l'aide de son ex-femme.

— Oui ! s'exclama Lindsay un grand sourire au visage.

Il aida Katsa à se relever, qu'elle ne force pas trop sur son épaule ou se fasse mal en se redressant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à ton épaule ? demanda Lindsay en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je me suis blessée plusieurs fois au travail, répondit Katsa en restant vague.

Mouse eu un pincement au cœur, il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir été à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Erin et Jay marchaient en retrait pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux trois.

— Elle est en quelle classe maintenant ? demanda Katsa pour faire la conversation.

— CE2, elle est dans les premiers de sa classe.

— Elle tient ça de toi, sourit Katsa en regardant leur fille trottiner.

— De nous deux, elle a la même mimique que toi lorsqu'elle se concentre.

Ils arrivèrent devant le vendeur, Mouse passa la commande avant qu'ils n'aillent s'installer sur une table de pique-nique. Erin engagea la conversation pour aider Katsa qui avait du mal avec Lindsay.

— Tu fais du sport en dehors de l'école ? s'enquit Katsa en caressant timidement la main de sa fille.

— Non, mais des fois papa m'emmène à la piscine ou faire de l'équitation.

— Et papa nage bien ?

— Bof, rigola Lindsay en coulant un regard vers le concerné.

— Comment ça je nage mal ! mima Mouse en la chatouillant.

Katsa vînt à l'aide de sa fille, avant qu'il n'arrête.

— Bon il va être temps qu'on rentre à la maison. Tu as tes leçons et ta douche à faire, déclara Mouse en regardant sa montre embêté.

— Lindsay, est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour qu'on se revoit ? demanda Katsa.

— Oui, tu es gentille. On s'est bien amusé, répondit Lindsay en l'observant.

Katsa sourit, donnant du baume au cœur à Mouse. La petite fille déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère avant de trottiner jusqu'à Erin qui la prit dans ses bras. Ce qui fit tiquer Jay, le mettant mal à l'aise pour sa jumelle.

— Je ferai mieux de rentrer, souffla Katsa peinée.

—J'ai été content de revoir, déclara Mouse en l'enlaçant timidement.

— Attention mon bras.

— Pardon, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui oui, euh on garde contact pour un autre rendez-vous. A la prochaine Mouse.

Le père de famille resta pantois en la regardant s'éloigner.

— Pas très intelligent, souffla Jay à l'oreille d'Erin avant de suivre sa sœur.

Mouse donna le bain à sa fille rêveur, il ne pensait pas ressentir autant de sentiment envers Katsa. Ou en tout cas pas aussi rapidement.

Le duo dîna tranquillement avant que Mouse ne lise une histoire à sa fille puis de la border.

— Tu as aimé passer du temps avec maman ? demanda-t-il en caressant les cheveux de la petite.

— Je n'ai pas de maman, tu le sais bien. Mais Katsa est gentille, je l'aime bien. Mais on dirait qu'elle avait mal à son bras, répondit le plus naturellement Lindsay.

Mouse ne sachant pas quoi répondre se contenta d'embrasser le front de la petite avant de quitter la chambre se demandant comment il avait pu en arriver là, mais surtout comment faire pour améliorer les choses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Katsa se baladait dans la rue repensant à sa rencontre avec Lindsay, elle ne savait guère quoi penser. Revoir Mouse lui avait fait drôle également, elle pensait n'avoir que de la rancœur envers lui mais absolument pas. Certes elle lui en voulait mais pas au point de le haïr.

— Neil tu es de retour à Chicago ?! s'exclama Katsa étonnée en rejoignant un homme à quelques mètres d'elle.

En guise de réponse, la jeune femme se reçu un coup de poing dans le visage.

— Okay, docteur Bekker c'est pour vous ! annonça Maggie

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

— Femme 29 ans, multiples traumas, retrouvée battue dans la rue. Inconsciente à notre arrivée sur les lieux…

— Oh mon dieu, appelez le docteur Halstead et le détective Halstead ! déclara Maggie en voyant le visage de la victime.

Le docteur Bekker la regarda sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi.

— C'est leur sœur.

— Prévenez-les je vais m'occuper d'elle, promit la doctoresse.

Maggie composa le numéro de bureau de Jay n'arrivant pas à le joindre sur son portable. Mais l'unité étant de sortie ce fut Mouse qui répondit à la place de son meilleur ami.

— Unité des Renseignements.

— Le détective Halstead est là ? demanda Maggie n'ayant pas reconnu la voix de Mouse.

— Ils sont de sortie pourquoi ?

— Pourrez-vous informer le détective Halstead que sa sœur vient d'être admise aux urgences ? Elle a été retrouvée battue dans la rue.

— Katsa ! s'exclama Mouse en raccrochant.

Ce dernier bondit de son siège, attrapa sa veste avant de dévaler les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il annonça son départ au sergent Platt qui ne comprit que « Hôpital, Katsa, tue. ». Mais elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et contacta tout de même Jay pour le prévenir et lui dire que Mouse y était partit ce qu'elle doutait que ça soit une bonne idée.

— Maggie ?! s'écria Mouse dès son arrivée au Chicago Med.

— Mouse ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu as appelé pour Katsa. Elle est ici ? Comment va-t-elle ? Je peux la voir ?

— Doucement, les médecins sont encore avec elle. Ils l'ont monté au bloc, elle avait une hémorragie interne. Le docteur Rhodes assiste le docteur Bekker.

— Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? bégaya Mouse.

— On ne sait pas, elle a été retrouvée battue dans la rue. Une promeneuse l'a retrouvé.

Mouse se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Maggie eut pitié pour lui, elle regarda son écran avant d'entraîner le jeune homme avec elle.

Le docteur Bekker sortait tout juste de la chambre de sa patiente. Mouse demanda aussitôt des nouvelles de la mère de sa fille.

— Nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Son épaule a pris un coup, elle a dû chuter dessus. Un de ses poumons était perforé, on a pu le réparer mais elle aura du mal à respirer pendant un moment. Des hématomes sur une grande partie du corps, des petites coupures, des côtés flottants, brisées…

— Mais elle ira bien ?

— Avec du temps et du repos oui.

Sur ses paroles, Craig pénétra dans la chambre la boule au ventre. Il a toujours détesté venir la voir à l'hôpital car hélas ce n'était pas la première fois. Les entraînements un peu trop brutaux, les petits accidents pendant les missions, et puis les opérations loupées où elle finissait prisonnière et donc torturée. Il eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le visage tuméfié de Katsa, ses yeux bouffis.

— Oh Kat' qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?!

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, Jay se tenait derrière lui.

— Erin s'est proposée pour aller chercher Lindsay à l'école. Upton est partie au poste visionner les caméras de surveillance là où c'est arrivé. On va coincer celui qui a fait ça.

— Je…Je devrais peut-être rentrer, elle…elle n'appréciera pas de me voir à son réveil, chuchota Mouse en commençant à se lever.

— Reste, elle sera contente de te voir. Et ça prouve que tu tiens à elle.

— Je lui ai enlevé Lindsay.

— On fait tous des erreurs.

Craig ne dit plus rien, mais caressa doucement les cheveux de Katsa, priant pour qu'elle se réveille sans séquelle. Il confia ses craintes pour l'épaule de cette dernière à Jay.

— Que va-t-elle faire sans son bras si elle perd réellement sa motricité ?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Katsa reprit ses esprits, la vision plus que trouble, elle découvrit un Mouse endormit sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le jeune homme pour savoir que c'est lui. Tout son corps la faisait souffrir, malgré elle un gémissement de douleur lui échappa réveillant Mouse au passage.

— Hey toi ! Doucement, tu reviens de loin ! s'exclama Craig en se rapprochant du lit.

— Pas en sucre, croassa Katsa la gorge sèche.

— Comme toujours.

— De l'eau, s'il te plaît.

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'avec ton poumon tu puisses… Je vais deman…

— Craig s'il te plaît… supplia Katsa.

Sans rien dire il attrapa un gobelet remplit et tendit la paille à celle qu'il aime encore secrètement. Elle le remercia en lui adressant un pauvre sourire. Le docteur Bekkers entra suivit par son homologue. Mouse les avertit qu'il lui avait donné de l'eau.

— On va mettre des poches de glace sur vos yeux pour soulager la douleur et espérer les faire dégonfler un peu plus vite. Aucuns mouvements pendant les deux prochains jours, vous avez des côtes brisées, annonça la doctoresse.

Les deux médecins s'éclipsèrent de la pièce après avoir posé la glace.

— Mo…Mouse ? appela-t-elle en tâtonnant de la main.

— Je suis là Kat', ne t'en fait pas.

Il saisit la main de la jeune femme et la pressa tendrement lui apportant un peu de réconfort.

— Qui t'as fait ça ? Tu le connais ?

— Neil… il…il était en Afghanistan avec nous, avoua-t-elle.

Mouse avertit Jay par sms avant de regarder son ex-petite-amie. Il dessina des cercles jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'endorme.

— Mouse tu devrais rentrer chez toi dormir un peu et t'occuper de Lindsay.

— Je ne veux pas la quitter, pas après ce qu'elle vient de subir. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de lui avoir fait subir ça.

Maggie posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du jeune homme avant de retourner à son poste. Mouse resta un long moment à observer Katsa avant de faire un appel vidéo avec Lindsay.

« — _Papa !_

 _— Salut chérie, ça a été l'école ?_

 _— Super ! Pourquoi je fais dodo chez Erin ?_

 _— Parce que je reste à l'hôpital avec Katsa._

 _— Mais ce n'est pas ta chérie ! Elle nous a abandonné !_

 _— Ce n'est pas si simple que ça, chérie. Et puis quelqu'un lui a fait mal, elle ne peut pas rester seule, ce n'est pas gentil. Mais tu vas t'amuser avec Erin, je suis sûr qu'elle vous a préparé tout un tas de truc à faire ce soir._

 _— Oui. Tu vas dormir là-bas ?_

 _— Je pense, des fois que Katsa ait besoin de quelque chose. Tu es sage avec Erin d'accord ? Je compte sur toi._

 _— Toujours papa ! Je t'aime._

 _— Moi aussi petit oiseau_. »

Il finit à son tour par tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Katsa se réveilla dans la pénombre avant de se souvenir des poches de glace sur ses yeux. Ces derniers ont d'ailleurs étés changé vu la fraicheur qu'ils dégagent. De sa seule main elle tâtonna jusqu'à toucher la chevelure de Mouse, qu'elle caressa tendrement.

— Hmmmm

— Tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit ? émit Katsa.

— Tant que je suis prêt de toi, je suis bien. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Mouse en se redressant.

— Je veux bien le masque à oxygène, s'il te plaît.

D'un bond l'ancien militaire se saisit du masque transparent avant de le poser délicatement sur le visage de sa bien-aimée. Il en profita pour caresser le contour du visage de Kat', cette dernière s'appuya légèrement sur sa paume.

— C'est mieux ? demanda Mouse

Katsa hocha la tête, Mouse se pencha avant d'embrasser tendrement le front de la jeune femme. Il l'observa un long moment, écoutant la respiration laborieuse de la jeune femme. Le docteur Bekkers entra dans la chambre pour l'ausculter.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda l'ex-militaire à la doctoresse.

— Bien, on a retiré les poches de glace de ses yeux.

— Je peux y retourner ?

— Non, désolée mais l'heure des visites est terminée, et puis elle est fatiguée.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Deux semaines plus tard Katsa put quitter l'hôpital, mais interdiction de rester seule chez elle. Sa respiration étant encore laborieuse, et les côtes fragiles les médecins ne veulent pas qu'elle force.

— Vivre en colocation avec toi pendant trois semaines ça va être long, plaisanta Katsa en se tournant vers son frère.

— Tu m'aimes hein !

— Mais bien sûr. Tu n'auras pas de bière tous les soirs, si je ne peux pas toi non plus.

Jay sourit mais ce n'est pas à son appartement qu'il emmène sa sœur. Il ne peut pas, pas avec l'enquête en cours, cependant il ne peut pas lui dire la vérité. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le duo arrivèrent devant un immeuble. Katsa suivit bêtement, c'est arrivée dans le couloir qu'elle entendit une voix.

— Jay non !

— Kat' ! tu ne peux pas rester seule, et je suis pris par l'enquête. Tu seras bien avec lui. De toute manière c'est non négociable, déclara Jay.

Sa sœur allait répliquer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Mouse pieds nus, en jean délavé et tee-shirt noir moulant.

— Salut

— Salut vieux, je ne reste pas Voight m'attend au District. L'équipe du FBI a peut-être une piste, annonça Jay qui se récolta un regard meurtrier de la part de sa frangine.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Katsa mal à l'aise d'être chez son ex. Mouse alla poser le sac dans la chambre d'ami qu'il a préparé avec l'appareil de nuit et la bouteille d'oxygène que Will est passé mettre. Jay embrassa la joue de sa petite sœur avant de partir la laissant seule dans le salon.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa Mouse.

— Je veux bien s'il te plaît.

Le jeune homme versa deux verres de jus de fruits avant d'aller dans le canapé avec Katsa. Ils restèrent un moment sans rien dire.

— Où est la puce ? finit par demander Katsa.

— Chez Hermann un pompier. Pour te laisser le temps de t'adapter à ta sortie.

— D'accord.

— Je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, souffla Mouse en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

Au district Jay se gara près de la voiture d'Erin, un sentiment de nostalgie le prenant en repensant aux moments avec elle lorsqu'ils arrivaient ici en tant qu'équipier.

— On a du nouveau ? demanda-t-il en arrivant dans les bureaux.

— Non rien, la piste que nous avions n'a abouti à rien, annonça Ruzzek.

— Comment va ta sœur ? intervint Erin en sortant du bureau de Voight.

— Je l'ai déposé chez Mouse. Ça a l'air d'aller malgré sa difficulté à respirer.

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour qu'elle sorte ? demanda Atwater.

— Non, elle ne doit juste rien porter et se reposer. C'est pour ça que Mouse veut qu'elle reste avec lui pour la surveiller. Moi je ne pourrai pas avec l'enquête.

— Mais leur fille ? s'étonna Burgess.

— Elle est chez Herman. Lindsay ne veut pas voir sa mère

Voight brisa le silence gênant en donnant de nouvelles pistes possibles, mais fut interrompu par le sergent Platt.

— Une nouvelle explosion.

— C'est un lieu de rencontre pour les familles de militaire, un lieu de soutien pour ceux qui ont quelqu'un au front, expliqua Jay.

Upton prit le volant, mais au lieu d'avoir Jay sur le siège passager ce fut Erin. Le jeune homme n'eut pas d'autre choix que de monter à l'arrière ce qui fit beaucoup rigoler son équipière. Les pompiers s'affairaient à sortir toutes les victimes, Voight ordonna à ses hommes d'aider les soldats du feu alors que l'équipe d'Erin commençait le boulot de la police à savoir interroger, récolter les premières informations. Jay regarda autour de lui, les badauds qui regardaient inquiets, il cherchait quelqu'un sortant du lot mais personne ne l'interpellait.

Katsa entra doucement dans sa chambre, Mouse l'avait préparé avec goût. Des draps clairs apportant une chaleur douce à la pièce. Après avoir inspecté le reste de la pièce, la jeune femme retourna dans le salon, pour trouver l'informaticien derrière son écran casque sur les oreilles. Timidement elle posa sa main sur son épaule, faisant légèrement sursauter ce dernier.

— Excuse-moi, j'étais pris dans les bandes vidéo. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Mouse.

— Non, je voulais te remercier pour la chambre.

— C'est normal, sourit Mouse.

— Encore une explosion ? demanda la sœur de Jay.

— Oui, j'épluche les vidéos des rues adjacentes voir si il y a quelque chose de suspect.

— Rien pour l'instant ?

— Non. Hmmm j'ai promis à Lindsay de l'emmener manger au restaurant ce soir. Voudrais-tu te joindre à nous ?

— Je ne préfère pas…

— Linds…

— J'ai mal, se justifia Katsa en baissant les yeux honteuse d'avouer sa faiblesse.

Délicatement Mouse l'attira contre lui, Katsa se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant celle qu'il aime encore poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, Mouse caressant doucement le dos de son amie dans un espoir de la réconforter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jay toqua nerveusement à la porte de l'appartement d'Erin réajustant sa cravate. La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme vêtue d'une jolie verte foncé faisant ressortir ses yeux.

— Ouah tu es… sublime, complimenta le détective.

— Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Les costards te réussissent plutôt bien.

Jay rigola avant de présenter un bras à son ancienne équipière, un geste qu'elle accepta en souriant. Ce soir ils se rendent à un repas caritatif pour les victimes des explosions. Toute l'unité s'y rend par respect mais également pour voir si il y aurait quelqu'un qui sortirait du décor, qui viendrait pour admirer son « œuvre ».

— Dis-moi laisses-tu Upton conduire des fois ?

— Euh… non ? Pourquoi ? Tu me laissais conduire toi ? plaisanta Jay en se mettant derrière le volant.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence détendu, en apparence du moins. Erin ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place auprès de Jay, elle se sentait terriblement mal de l'avoir abandonnée de la sorte. Alors qu'il l'a toujours soutenu.

— Sinon… tu… tu vois quelqu'un ? demanda Erin.

— Non, je me concentre surtout sur le boulot et mon SPT. Et toi ?

— Personne, ça occupe le FBI. Je suis vraiment…

— On en discutera après l'enquête, coupa Jay.

— Tu as toujours été proche de ta jumelle ? s'enquit Erin pour changer de sujet.

— Petits nous étions inséparables, nous faisions les quatre cent coups ensemble. En primaires les instituteurs pensaient que c'était moi qui l'entraînait dans les bêtises, jusqu'au jour où ils se sont rendus compte que pour la plus part des sottises c'était ses idées.

— Tu te souviens d'une bêtise ?

— Pendant une pause déjeunée, nous étions en CE2. Katsa a demandé à la prof si elle pouvait rester encore cinq minutes de plus pour terminer de recopier la leçon. Etant une bonne élève, ça a été accepté, à partir du moment où la prof est entrée dans le bâtiment de la salle des profs, ma sœur s'est levé pour refaire la déco de la classe avec des post-it partout.

Erin rigola, imaginant la sœur de celui qu'elle aime/aimait faire ce genre de chose.

— On a également remplacé la tasse de café d'un prof par une tasse de caramel fondu. Tu aurais vu le bon qu'il a fait après avoir pris une gorgée, plaisanta Jay.

— Je veux bien te croire, sourit Erin.

Jay se gara sur le parking en face du building, des fois qu'il y est une menace, qu'ils aient au moins un véhicule de disponible. Imaginons qu'une bombe soit installée dans le bâtiment malgré la très forte surveillance de la police, des pompiers, du FBI et autres forces de l'ordre.

En bon gentleman Jay vînt lui ouvrir la portière. Le duo se rendit dans la salle de réception, mais en professionnels, ils inspectaient discrètement les alentours pour noter le plus de chose possible. Voight et les autres étaient déjà arrivés, Erin se trouvait naturellement à côté du sergent des Renseignements et de l'autre un collègue du FBI. Quant à Jay il était à côté d'Hailey et d'une chaise vide.

— Tiens regardez qui arrive, s'exclama Atwater en montrant l'entrée.

Mouse se tenait dans l'entrée vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, mais il était surtout accompagné de Katsa. Cette dernière portait un débardeur tout simple noir tout comme son legging à petits strass sur le côté, une chemise en jean bleu par-dessus cachant en partie l'attelle qui maintient son bras en écharpe contre sa poitrine. Tout le monde était surprit de voir la jeune femme présente ce soir et encore plus au bras de Mouse. Cette dernière prit place à côté de son jumeau avec l'aide de Mouse.

— Content de vous avoir parmi nous ce soir Katsa, déclara Voight.

— Moi de même sergent, répondit poliment la jeune femme.

Tout le monde nota que sa respiration était sifflante, et que sa poitrine se creusait pour respirer. L'organisateur de l'évènement commença son discours relayé ensuite par le chef de la police avant qu'un toast ne soit fait.

— Papa !

— Hey Lindsay ! Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Mouse en serrant sa fille.

— Herman et les autres de la caserne voulaient venir. Parrain ! s'exclama la petite fille en apercevant Jay.

Ce dernier la serra contre lui avant de lui demander d'aller dire bonjour à sa mère même si il n'a pas utilisé ce terme exacte à l'oreille de l'enfant.

—Bonjour Katsa, articula timidement Lindsay en s'approchant de celle qui est sa mère.

— Bonsoir Lindsay, comment vas-tu ? la questionna Katsa d'une voix qu'elle voulait douce malgré la douleur.

— Bien. Tu as encore mal à ton épaule ?

— Non, ça va mieux, mentit la militaire.

— Pourtant on ne dirait pas à ta tête, observa la petite.

Un petit silence s'installa à table, gênée Katsa se racla la gorge avant de partir dans une quinte de toux douloureuse.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Jay en la voyant s'enfoncer dans sa toux.

— Faut… sortir, toussota-t-elle en se levant avant de quitter la salle.

Mouse s'excusa expliquant qu'il va lui chercher la bouteille d'oxygène et ses antidouleurs. Lindsay resta embêtée après ça.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute ma grande, elle ne va pas très bien, commença Upton en voyant le regard perdue de l'enfant.

— Elle a été attaquer. J'ai entendu Herman et Cindy en parler un soir. Tu as attrapé celui qui a fait ça ? demanda la fille de Katsa et Mouse.

— Oui ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Atwater.

— Je peux aller la voir ? demanda Lindsay.

— Bien sûr, sourit Jay en libérant sa main.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Katsa se tenait près de la balustrade essayant de calmer sa toux, son mouchoir était rouge de sang. Elle aperçut sa fille arriver, et tenta de camoufler le mouchoir.

— Je l'ai vu. Tu as peur que je le dise à papa ? lança innocemment la petite fille.

— Il…va s'inquiéter pour rien.

— M'inquiéter pour quoi ? demanda le concerné en arrivant.

— Katsa crache du sang. Mais elle ne voulait pas te le dire, expliqua Lindsay les yeux froncés vers sa mère biologique.

— Tu veux bien retourner dans la salle avec parrain ma puce s'il te plaît ? Le temps que je m'occupe de ta m… de Kat', rectifia Mouse en regardant sa fille.

— D'accord, mais tu es sûre que ça va aller ? demanda l'enfant.

— Oui, je sais m'occuper d'elle, voulut rassurer Mouse en ouvrant la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emmené.

Katsa secoua négativement la tête en voyant les cachets arriver.

— Si tu ne les avales pas Kat', je serai obligé de te faire une injection, soupira Mouse.

— Oui… toussota Katsa.

Mouse se sentit idiot, forcément qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les avaler au vu de sa quinte de toux. Il sortit une seringue qu'il prépara comme les médecins lui ont appris à faire. D'une grande douceur, l'ancien militaire inséra l'aiguille dans le pli du coude de Katsa.

— Excuses-moi si je t'ai fait mal.

Pour toute réponse, la militaire posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme. Mouse injecta les antidouleurs avant de mettre un pansement, puis il ouvrir la bouteille d'oxygène et mit le masque à celle qu'il aime encore.

— Essaye de prendre de petites inspirations, conseilla-t-il en caressant le dos de Katsa.

Après un long moment, la respiration saccadée de la jumelle revint à la normale. Pour remercier son ex compagnon, Katsa l'enlaça ce qui réjouit Mouse qui la serra un peu plus contre lui.

— Merci, murmura Katsa.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle, garde ton masque. Veux-tu retourner à l'intérieur ?

Katsa accepta et laissa Craig enlacer sa taille pour l'entraîner dans la salle. Jay se leva pour tirer la chaise de sa jumelle et l'aider à s'asseoir alors que Lindsay faisait un câlin à son père.

— Elle va bien ? demanda l'enfant en regardant celle qu'elle refuse d'appeler maman.

— Oui, ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Tu ne veux pas aller lui faire un câlin ?

Lindsay hésita un temps avant d'y aller. Elle se raidit légèrement lorsque Katsa la prit contre elle mais ne se retira pas de l'étreinte. Le dîner se passa tranquillement, des dons étaient versés par beaucoup de personne pour les victimes. Jay en profita pour discuter avec sa sœur qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis longtemps.

Erin observait son ancien équipier, elle le trouvait changé, plus mature si c'est possible de dire ça. Il a en tout cas vieillit en bien. Tous les membres de l'unité ont changés depuis son départ, peut-être que ça leur a fait du bien qu'elle parte…

— Ils ont traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, lui souffla Voight qui observait « sa fille » depuis un moment.

— Hailey s'est bien intégrée.

— Oui, mais ça n'a pas été simple pour elle. Tu venais de partir, dur de trouver sa place après ton départ. Puis Jay était dans une très mauvaise passe, ça a été compliqué mais elle a réussi à ramener Jay à celui qu'il est maintenant. Ils sont complices comme Alvin et moi étions.

— J'aurai dû t'écouter dès le début, et ne pas avoir de relation dans l'unité. Jay n'aurait pas souffert.

— Vous avez tous les deux souffrent. C'était une relation qui aurait pu fonctionner, mais Bunny est encore entrée en œuvre.

Mouse se leva en premier suivit par Katsa.

— Nous allons rentrer, bonne soirée tout le monde.

Katsa les salua d'un signe de tête ayant encore son masque à oxygène. Jay se leva à son tour et enlaça sa sœur.

— Je passe te voir demain ma puce, murmura-t-il.

— J'ai une radio de mon épaule demain.

— Je t'accompagnerai alors, sourit son frangin.

Le reste de l'unité continua encore un peu la soirée avant de tous rentrer chez eux. Jay raccompagna Erin, et après avoir refusé un verre il prit le chemin pour chez lui.

Voight n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, malgré qu'il ne soit seulement 4 :00am soit une heure après la fin du gala le sergent se rendit au District. Il fut surpris d'y trouver une enveloppe anonyme.

« Trop près, ceci sera votre punition ».

C'était les seuls mots sur le papier, il se creusa la tête pour trouver une raison. Mais rien ne lui venait, le sergent emballa le document dans un sac de preuve avant de l'envoyer au labo.

Sans le savoir Hailey et Erin se rendaient toutes les deux chez Jay pour aller le chercher. Upton gara sa voiture à sa place habituelle sur le parking, elle enleva la clef du contact avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche et apercevoir une silhouette au sol.

— JAY ! hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Erin qui avait observé la jeune femme sortie à sa suite en appelant une ambulance. Hailey compressa les deux plaies avec sa chemise.

— Jay ! Jay tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux ! Je t'en supplie Jay ! pleura Upton.

Erin guida l'ambulance avant d'appeler Voight pour le mettre au courant.

— Monte avec lui ! ordonna Erin

Une fois sur place, Rhodes le prit en charge et l'emmena dans la salle hybride.

— Je vais appeler Mouse pour le mettre au courant ainsi que la sœur de Jay, proposa Erin.

— Je vais le faire si ça ne te dérange pas. Sans vouloir t'offenser Erin, je suis sa coéquipière, il m'en vient la tâche de l'annoncer, intervint Upton.

Une demi-heure plus tard la plus jeune Halstead fit son arrivée essoufflée accompagner de Mouse.

— Hailey ?!

— Il est au bloc, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

— Conscient sur place ? demanda Mouse.

— Non, il était dans une mare de sang.

Rhodes s'approcha des filles l'air pincé.

— Il est… commença Erin.

— Non, mais…

— C'est jamais bon ça, souffla Ruzzek.

— Il a le foie et un rein de perforé, il a besoin d'un donneur rapidement. En attendant on le branche sur machine pour l'aider. Je suis navré.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Katsa sortit sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, après quelques secondes Hailey la rejoignit sur le toit de l'hôpital.

— Je suis désolée.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute Hailey. Personne n'aurait pu penser que ce type allait viser Jay.

— On aurait dû le prévoir, ton frère est un ancien militaire et pour peu que le suspect est fait le rapprochement entre toi et lui…

Katsa posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'équipière de son jumeau pour lui apporter un brin de soutien. Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire, contemplant simplement la skyline de Chicago.

— Des fois le soir je me posais à l'écart des gars de l'unité quand ce n'était pas mon tour de garde et je rêvais à Chicago, à cette vue sur la ville… commença Katsa.

Upton lui confia quelques missions sous couverture plutôt compliquée. Cette nostalgie fut coupé par l'entrée fracassante de Mouse.

— Mouse ? lança Upton en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est Lindsay, il y a un accident. Le 51 est sur place, annonça-t-il tout essoufflé.

Katsa remonta correctement la sangle de son attelle et le suivit à l'intérieur. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard l'ancien couple arrivait sur place. Le Squad 3 était monté sur le toit d'un bus scolaire, et avait l'air de s'affairer.

— Kelly ?! appela Katsa en s'approchant du pompier.

— Ne t'approches pas, ce n'est pas stable.

— Lindsay ? demanda la militaire.

— Encore à l'intérieur. On fait tout pour sortir les derniers blessés.

La brune acquiesça en se massant le bras infirme, elle n'a aucune sensation à cet endroit ci mais se garda d'en parler à quelqu'un. Pourtant ça n'empêcha pas Mouse de le remarquer.

— Ca va ma puce ? souffla-t-il malgré son inquiétude pour leur fille.

— Oui oui, répondit Katsa vaguement.

— Tu te masses le bras.

— Je ne sens plus rien du tout. Mais concentre toi sur Lindsay pas sur moi, répondit Katsa en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Mouse se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Comment pourrait-il se concentrer sur une seule chose quand sa fille est coincée dans ce bus, quand celle qu'il aime souffre, quand son meilleur est allongé mourant dans un lit d'hôpital, quand un taré est dans les rues de cette ville tuant et blessant des militaires et tous ce qui s'en rapproche. Voyant que les pompiers gèrent la situation, Mouse rejoignit Katsa qui s'était isolée. Il enlaça doucement sa taille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

— Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

— Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

— Eh, tu pleures !

Mouse l'attira contre son torse, au lieu de le repousser la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule.

— Oh ma belle… souffla Craig en frottant le dos de celle qu'il aime.

— Je suis un monstre. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un m'aime ? D'autant plus qu'il me manque un bras. Je ne pourrai plus rien faire.

— Tu n'es pas un monstre ma puce. J'ai été complétement con, j'ai perdu la plus belle femme au monde, celle qui fait battre mon cœur, qui éclaire mes journées. J'aurai dû t'épauler, mais j'ai préféré fuir… Et si tu savais à quel point ça me ronge. Tout aurait pu être différent, tu n'aurais peut-être pas perdu ton bras. C'est de ma faute pas la tienne.

Katsa se dégagea juste assez afin de pouvoir poser sa main valide sur la joue de Mouse. Une larme solitaire coula le long de la joue de l'informaticien. Katsa l'essuya doucement. Sans réfléchir il effleura les lèvres de Kat' d'un baiser.

— Excuse-moi.

— Non, ne t'excuse pas pour ça, sourit timidement Katsa.

Mouse sourit à son amie heureux de voir une possibilité. Après de très longues minutes, les pompiers réussirent à désincarcérer la petite Lindsay.

— On fonce au Med ! s'exclama Brett

— Viens, souffla Mouse en posant une main dans le dos de Katsa pour la guider vers la voiture.

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes après l'ambulance qui était passée prioritaire.

— Maggie ? lança Craig.

— Le docteur Manning va venir vous voir.

Pour confirmer ses dires Nathalie arriva.

— Hmmm, ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais Lindsay est en état de mort cérébrale.

— Elle…Elle est morte ? souffla Katsa.

— Oui, elle n'a rien sentit.

Mouse accusa le coup, avant que quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit.

— Ca va vous paraître horrible, mais si ils sont compatibles est-ce qu'on peut donner le foie et le rein à Jay ?

— Nous sommes en train de faire le test.

April arriva avec l'écran tactile.

— On a votre accord ? demanda Nathalie.

— Ils…Ils sont compatibles ? reprit Katsa en larmes.

— Oui mais on doit faire vite.

Mouse regarda celle qu'il aime dans les yeux avant de répondre.

— Oui.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Tout le monde était silencieux dans la salle d'attente, anxieux d'avoir des nouvelles de Jay, savoir si il allait vivre ou mourir. Hailey descendit à la chapelle, elle n'était pas spécialement croyante mais les circonstances étaient différentes. Katsa la rejoignit un instant après, et s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Mon frère est fort, et va se battre pour les personnes qu'il aime, déclara la jumelle en posant une main réconfortante sur celle d'Upton.

— Pour Erin.

— Je ne pensais pas à elle, sourit Katsa en regardant la jolie blonde.

— Je n'ai jamais eu de partenaire en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle en lui. A qui c'est si facile de parler, de s'ouvrir, se confier… confessa Hailey.

Katsa lui sourit reconnaissant bien son frère. April se tînt près des filles attendant le bon moment pour se manifester.

— Des nouvelles ? demanda Upton.

— L'opération est terminée, depuis un moment mais le médecin voulait attendre un peu pour être sûr avant de vous prévenir. Jay se réveille.

Dans la chambre, l'unité observait leur camarade, tout comme Erin qui se tenait près du lit. Jay grogna en reprenant conscience, la vue brouillée au départ.

— Hey Jay, souffla Erin en s'approchant.

— Ha…Hailey…

— Quoi ?

— Je suis là Jay, répondit la concernée en s'approchant du lit.

L'ancien Ranger relâcha son souffle soulagé de voir son équipière. Cette dernière embrassa le front de Jay soulagée de le voir en vie et éveillé.

— Hey Kat', croassa Jay à sa sœur.

— Salut frangin, tenta-t-elle de sourire la gorge serrée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque ? Où est Mouse ?

— Il y a eu un accident de bus… Lindsay…Lindsay était dedans… Elle…elle était en mort cérébrale.

Le docteur Crokett entra dans la chambre pas réellement étonné de voir toute l'unité des Renseignements.

— Bien il n'y a pas de signes de rejets des organes. Nous avons eu la chance d'avoir une donneuse. On va vous garder en observation ce soir.

Jay ne répondit pas, se tournant vers sa jumelle venant de comprendre. Cette dernière lui répondit par un pauvre sourire, une larme perlant sur sa joue.

— Je suis désolé, souffla Jay.

— Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle vit encore à travers toi et d'autres personnes.

— Mouse était d'accord pour ça ?

— C'est lui qui a donné l'accord.

— Nous devrions laisser Jay se reposer, on reviendra le voir demain, nous avons une enquête à avancer, intervint Voight.

Erin allait resté avec Jay mais ce dernier en décida autrement :

— Tu restes Hailey ?! souffla le blessé en regardant son équipière.

— Bien sûr, sourit Upton en se rapprochant du lit.

En sortant Erin se retourna, jetant un coup d'œil à son ancien petit-ami et aperçut Upton embrasser le front de l'ancien militaire. Une pointe de jalousie la prit et elle quitta rapidement les urgences rejoignant son équipe pour un topo.

— Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas le lien entre Jay et Hailey, commenta Vanessa à Atwater.

— C'est compliqué, déclara ce dernier.


End file.
